


made in the a.m.

by koutarous



Series: adventures in alcohol [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Underage Drinking, alcohol is drank and feelings get talked about, kind of a drabble but like.... a 2k drabble, this takes place after spring up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koutarous/pseuds/koutarous
Summary: park jinwoo wasn’t quite sure how he ended up here.  he had originally gone to school for dance, and after being scouted, he trained to become an idol.  after years of hard work, him and five other boys had finally debuted.  he wasn’t sure how he was appointed the leader of said boys.he also wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be getting drunk with them.alternatively; a drunk man's love confessions are a sober man's thoughts.





	made in the a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a spinoff off the events in [three times the moon shined for minhyuk, and one time it didn't](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10392999), but you don't need to have read that to understand this!  
> title from music legends one direction  
> i can't stress enough that this is a work of fiction blah blah blah... i dont condone underage drinking or using alcohol as a solution, etc...

park jinwoo wasn’t quite sure how he ended up here.  he had originally gone to school for dance, and after being scouted by fantagio entertainment, he had began training to become an idol.  after years of hard work him and five other boys had finally debuted.  he wasn’t sure how this led to him being appointed the leader of said boys.

he also wasn’t sure if, as a leader, he was supposed to be getting drunk with them.

promotions for their debut mini album had finally ended, and after weeks of variety and music shows that kept them up past midnight and awake before dawn, the boys had finally got a chance to unwind.  he was sure that they’d want to sleep, and they did for the first two days.  but on their third day, one of his member’s brother’s gifted them a case of soju, congratulating him on the promotions.  rejecting the case wasn’t an option either- it would be disrespectful to decline a gift, right?

keeping the case for too long would be risky as well.  if anyone from the company came to the dorms and found it, well, jinwoo wasn’t quite sure he wanted to know what would happen next.  that’s why they had to get rid of them fast.

so here he was, sitting in a circle, with four boys younger than him, and one older than him, cracking open his second bottle of the night.  only dongmin and myungjun, the other two legal members of the group had the nerve to open a bottle so far, and were slowly making their way through it. jinwoo could understand the younger one’s slow pace, but myungjun, two years his senior, surprised him.

“first time, hyung?” he said with a raised brow.  myungjun scoffed from across him, taking a swig from his bottle.  his face twisted, and jinwoo couldn’t help but laugh.

“i wish it was, park jinwoo. i really wish it was.” he said.

 

“what the fuck, jinwoo? step the fuck up. i’m your _hyung”_ myungjun said, emphasizing the last word and slurring the rest,  “and you have the _nerve_ to question my experience with alcohol?”

it was several hours and almost two bottles later, there was one thing jinwoo was sure of: he was doing better than myungjun.  he prided himself on being the resident heavyweight of his friends. he looked up at myungjun and rolled his eyes.  “don’t be like this.”

“like what?” myungjun pouted.  jinwoo was less than impressed.  why was it that the oldest member felt the need to drink the most irresponsibly? looking back, he had only drank the one bottle, and jinwoo had to say he was surprised at how much it affected him.  after all, myungjun was two years older than him.

jinwoo ignored him and focused on the members.  they had been given a 6 pack- jinwoo had drank two bottles quickly to make sure sanha wouldn’t get ahold of one.  as he looked at sanha, who was drinking from a cola bottle, he hoped his plan had succeeded.  bin and minhyuk sat on either side of him, faces red and bottles near empty. minhyuk was stone faced and scrolling through his phone, while bin was laughing and conversing with dongmin.  jinwoo couldn’t help but smile at the group that he’s grown with throughout the years. myungjun tapped his foot on the floor, causing jinwoo to glare at him.  

“you’re acting like a brat” he said.  “you know, i thought i’d be able to count on you to be more mature tonight, considering you’re older, but-”

“you want more mature?” myungjun said, his voice cracking. jinwoo stifled a giggle.  “fuck off, you’re 21. not 71. live a little” myungjun narrowed his eyes and sat down.  he took a swig from jinwoo’s bottle. jinwoo bury his head in his hands.  it was going to be a long night.

 

“i’m tired” sanha’s voice whined.  his opinion didn’t seem to be popular among any of the other boys, who were chattering and laughing loudly amongst themselves.  myungjun was the only one who seemed to notice, his face breaking out into a grin. jinwoo didn’t want to know what he was thinking.

“i know,” he began, jinwoo closing his eyes.  he didn’t want to deal with this.

“let’s play truth or dare.”  
jinwoo rolled his eyes.  he really didn’t know why he had faith in myungjun at any point in time _not_ onstage.  being as stubborn as he was, jinwoo would be damned if he was letting myungjun win at his game. “well, since you’re so eager” he said, smiling, “truth or dare, myungjun?” the other boy’s halted their conversations in interest of the new development of the game.

myungjun grinned, and jinwoo suddenly felt unsure about his decisions. he had been roped into myungjun’s game, whether he liked it or not.  
“dare, obviously.”

shit. jinwoo wasn’t expecting that. he bit his lip, thinking of what he could dare myungjun to do that wouldn’t be irresponsible. he was the leader, after all.  
“i dare you to rap freestyle, you know, since you’re always dissing me?” jinwoo challenged with a smirk.  
myungjun clicked his tongue, “one, i’m not the rapper of ASTRO.  two, i’m under the influence so don’t expect my rap game to be as fire as it typically would be,” the boys rolled their eyes at the second one, but he continued. “three, don’t know that boys tease the ones they like?”.  myungjun smirked as if he hadn't said anything out of the ordinary. jinwoo’s eyes widened.  he could hear sanha making vomiting noises.  he could feel his face heating up, and he hoped no one else noticed his face turning red. he snorted, regaining his composure.  myungjun was just joking, right? “no excuses.  show me what you’ve got or chicken out.”  
myungjun rapped.  the others laughed along with jinwoo as he tried to imitate one of jinwoo’s raps from their debut album.  

 

the rest of the night seemed like a blur.  he could only focus on myungjun as his face brightened with every stupid dare he asked.  bin and minhyuk had kissed at some point, and jinwoo had to chug the leftover soju, as dared by sanha, who he hoped hadn’t had any.  it was well into the early hours of the morning, and minhyuk and sanha had fell asleep on a futon, leaving bin, dongmin, myungjun, and jinwoo.  bin and dongmin seemed caught up in their conversation, and myungjun was staring at the wall.  jinwoo sighed, stumbling as he stood up and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a cup.  he filled it with water and walked over to myungjun.

“drink this. you need it.” myungjun blinked, wrapping his arms around his legs and frowning.

“is it that bad?” he mumbled.  jinwoo didn’t reply.  he didn’t think myungjun really wanted an answer,

myungjun took the water and downed it.  jinwoo looked at him.

the older boy pouted. without a word, jinwoo went and got him another glass. and another. and another.

“jinwoo…” he whined “why did you let me do this?”

jinwoo laughed. “you’re two years older than me?”

“but you’re the _leader”_ he said, standing up, using jinwoo’s shoulder to steady himself.  jinwoo wrapped his hand around his hip, guiding him as he walked to their bedroom.  

“i thought you would’ve been more experienced in things like this” jinwoo admitted, opening the door with one hand.  

myungjun flopped on the bottom bunk with a sigh. “well, you thought wrong.”

“that’s sanha’s bed.”

“well, i don’t see him putting it to use, he’s too busy spooning minhyuk.   and i’m too drunk to think about climbing up to the top bunk.” he said, causing jinwoo to snort.  he got into the bunk pressed up against where myungjun was.  only a blanket separated them.  jinwoo’s eyes closed, and he could only think about the headache he was going to have tomorrow.

“plus, maybe i wanted to sleep next to you tonight.”  
  
jinwoo’s eyes shot open, and he was thankful for the blanket hung up between the two beds.

“shut up, myungjun.” he said, swallowing hard.  he stared at the beams on the top bunk and listened.  his heart was beating faster, and he could hear myungjun’s too.  

he could feel a warm hand touch his arm, and he flinched.  he turned his head, eyes adjusting to the darkness revealing arm stuck under the blanket.

“what are yo-”

“shut up, jinwoo. let me have this.” myungjun whispered, hand snaking down his and holding his hand.  they lay in silence,

“why?” jinwoo questioned. his whole body was on fire. he could feel his palms sticking to myungjun’s.

“myungjun?” he said, waiting for a response.  maybe the other boy had fallen asleep.

he heard a chuckle from the other side of the blanket. he didn't know if it sounded happy or not.

“i think you know why.”

jinwoo wasn’t sure he could take it anymore.

he let go of myungjun’s hand, lifting up the blanket and rolling beside him. they were lying face to face, their noses close to touching. jinwoo could smell the alcohol on myungjun’s breath as the two stared at each other.

“tell me.” jinwoo whispered. he could see myungjun swallow hard. his eyes flickered away, more interested in the drawstrings on jinwoo’s hoodie.  

“you like me” jinwoo said, not tearing his gaze from myungjun, who seemed distracted.

myungjun bit his lip.  “it’s unprofessional.” he said, still not making eye contact. “god, i’ve been doing this for years, and you’re the first one.  not to mention the fact that you’re younger than me, which makes me feel like a total weirdo.” he mumbled.

“well, it’s a good thing we’re not in a conventional line of work.”

myungjun met jinwoo’s gaze, and his eyes widened.  

“you’re drunk.”

“you are too. we both know the saying.” jinwoo cupped myungjun’s face.  his hands were a bit sweaty from the hand holding and stress, but myungjun didn’t seem to mind.

“jinwoo, what are you d-”

jinwoo pressed his lips to myungjun’s forehead.  he could taste the salt and soju from his sweat, but he didn’t care.  myungjun was warm. he pulled away, and myungjun giggled.

“you know, most people get drunk and hook up. they make out or whatever.  you’re a freak, park jinwoo. a total weirdo.”

jinwoo laughed. “were you expecting more from me? sorry to disappoint, i mean, we do live with four other human beings.”

“what!” myungjun stage whispered, eyes widening. “no, no, no! my intentions were chaste! chasteus? pure? chastityus?” he rambled. “you just… get all soft, and you kiss my forehead! i mean, who does that? none of my friends do that!” he noticed the blush on jinwoo’s face. “not that it’s a bad thing!”

jinwoo smiled.  “you’re a real dork, you know that?" he said. "you drink too much, confess to your crush, and then you insult said crush, and then you talk your way out of it.” he threw a blanket over the two and smiled to himself, closing his eyes. “i really don’t know how you do it.”

“you’re not exactly the coolest guy either, you know.” myungjun said, curling into jinwoo.

jinwoo hummed.  “we both know you don’t think that’s true.”

“shut up, jinwoo.”

 

if the boys wake up and see the two sharing a bunk, despite the three empty beds in the room, they don’t mention it.  and if they notice myungjun and jinwoo sleeping like that again the next night, and the next night, and the next night, they just smile to themselves and wish them the best.

**Author's Note:**

> imagine if i knew how to forward a plot without alcohol. maybe one day. i can hope. i originally did this as a jinwoo character study but,,, it turned into a feelings study for myungjin? and then a drabble?  
> the research i did on soju for this was incredible. it may seem like they didnt drink a lot at all but apparently most people can't drink 3 bottles? wild.  
> also me and jinwoo can't find it in our hearts to let sanha drink,,, hes a child im sorry!!!  
> thanks for hanging in there through the feelings and secondhand embarrassment! feel free to comment or scold me for making my children drink alcohol on my [tumblr](https://shouldveheldon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
